Knight In Shining Armor
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Lukas was a prince, loved by all. Sadly, when his mother died his father met a wicked and cruel woman who he married. After the death of the king, Lukas gets his suspicions about the new queen. She locks him in a tower to keep him quiet, years go by. But, one day he meets a knight in shinging armor, Emil, his old friend from years ago. Will there be a happy ending for the two pals?


I'd like to give credit to KuroNeko who uses Flipnote Hatena. She did most of Lukas's part!

* * *

Lukas was always a happy child, born to the king and queen of Norway. He was always polite and had a shy, but kind personality. When he was just seven years old, his mother, the queen, fell ill, then died shortly after. Little Lukas was devistated. His bright spirits fell.

Six years later, his father found another woman. She was kind to him and lifted his spirits, but Lukas knew there was something wrong with her. The woman would always send glares of hatred at him when his father's back was turned. It scared Lukas.

Finally, the king decided to marry the woman. She became queen and ruled the kingdom beside the king. She developed a greed for power. Lukas tried to stay far away from the queen, for he feared her. And he had a good reason to.

A few months after the wedding, word spread through the kingdom that the king had suddenly passed away of a heart attack. Lukas almost immediately knew that the queen had something to do with his father's death. He interrogated her, infuriated. She threatened him, but he told her that he would tell the whole kingdom of her acts.

She quickly devised a plan. The next day, she put the prince into a temporary coma-like state, for if she killed him, the kingdom would become suspicious. Then, the wicked queen locked him in the tallest tower of the castle. She then lied to the whole kingdom, telling them of his abrupt, tragic death. She had said that, while riding his horse in the woods, he had fallen off of it and into the river, drowning soon after. She said that his body was not found, therefore there would be no funeral. Lukas woke up several days later, confused. It took him a few moments to put the pieces together to find out what had happened. He spent many days trying to find a way out, but to no avail. He finally just gave up.

Day after day, month after month, he would sit on his bed, just staring out of the small window. He was now eighteen. He had begun to believe that he would be sitting in the tower for the rest of his life, eating the same food, bathing at the same time, doing the same thing for the rest of his days. That is, until a certain day...

As he was staring blankly out of the window, a harsh banging came from the staircase outside of his door. He frowned, slowly getting up and retrieving his sword from under his bed. He walked slowly towards the door, pointing his sword at it. The sound steadily became louder until it stopped directly at his door.

Lukas stayed completely silent. He identified the sound as clanging and rattling metal. Suddenly, with a huge bang, the door collapsed inward, making Lukas jump backwards. He couldn't believe his eyes. There stood his childhood friend, the prince of a nearby kingdom, dressed in shining armor. He would have laughed at the irony of it, a knight in shining armor coming to save the damsel is distress locked in a tower, but he was too stunned to speak.

"Lukas?" Emil said, shocked to see that his fellow prince would be in a place like this. Lukas slowly put his sword down, his eyes fixated on the other.

"E-Emil...? You're actually here..." Lukas murmured, astonished. Emil nodded, stepping closer to the Norwegian.

"Long time no see," he said, smiling softly. Lukas gave a quiet sigh.

"Yes... Quite a long time..." The indigo-eyed male managed a small, sad smile.

"Why are you here, Lukas?" the other asked, the smile fading slowly. Concern in his violet, soft eyes.

"My witch of a step-mother imprisoned me here..." Lukas muttered somewhat angrily, the hatred and anger towards his step-mother coming out in his tone. His smile began to fade quickly.

"Can't you just leave?" Emil said, tilting his head slightly. Some of his white hair drifting in front of his eyes. The Norwegian shook his head, sighing quietly, he brushed the hair out of the others face.

"If I could, I would have gotten out years ago." Lukas replied sadly. Emil sighed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You can leave now..." he said. The Norwegian smiled softly, his hatred fading the slightest bit.

Lukas pursed his lips. "Thank you... So much..." Lukas said joyfully. Emil smiled gently, moving his hand to Lukas's.

"No problem, let's go," he said, pulling Lukas out of the tower. Lukas followed, keeping his gaze down.

"How... How is my kingdom...?" he asked, a sense of worry in his tone.

Emil frowned, his pace slowed. "N-Not the best..." he muttered. This caused Lukas to look up again.

"What has she done?" Lukas demanded, stopping in his tracks. Emil sighed, he stopped walking immediately. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"A... A lot of horrible things that I-I don't like to talk about..." Emil replied softly, not looking at the other.

"I swear, if I get my hands on her, I'll kill her for what she's done..." Lukas growled darkly, muttering in Norwegian what was most likely curses.

"I'll help with that, I'd like to do the same..." Emil replied, looking straight ahead. He continued walking, grabbing the other's hand again. Lukas gave it a gentle squeeze.

"S-She killed my father... She locked me away..." Lukas said, a sense of sadness came from his words.

"Those are my other reasons why I will help you kill her," Emil said, growling slightly. Lukas sighed shakily, composing himself. "Thank you..."

Emil looked back at him, smiling gently. "No problem."

"I will repay you for this. I swear. Name anything and it's yours." The Norwegian said eagerly.

Emil bit his bottom lip, shaking his head, "Y-You don't have to, Lukas..."

"Please. You've done so much..." Lukas frowned slighty.

"You just being alive and well is good enough," he said, smiling weakly. He really didn't want to say what he would actually want.

"... Still as stubborn as ever, I see." He teased with a small smile. "But seriously. If there's anything that you want, I will give it to you, no matter what it is." Emil stepped away from the other, not looking at him either.

"You say that now..." he murmured to himself under his breath. Lukas' frown returned.

"Pardon? I never break a promise." He said quietly. Emil shook his head.

"I believe you would break the one I'm thinking of..." he replied softly.

"Oh would I?" Lukas frowned a bit more. "Do you remember that day when we were children and we said to each other that we could never break a promise made to the other?"

Emil made a small nod, "Y-yes... Yes I do remember that day..."

"I still hold that promise. And, whatever you may be thinking can't be that bad. Unless it deals with murdering someone other than my step-mother."

Emil shook his head, "It'd be more like the opposite of murder..." he said softly, shuffling his feet and looking down.

"Life?" Lukas tilted his head slightly. Confuses of the Icelandic man's words.

"People murder because of hate, what I would want is because of..." Emil bit his bottom lip, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"... Love..." Lukas finished, furrowing his brow. "You want love?" Emil kept looking down.

"Yes, that's what I would like... But I know you can't help with that..." he said quietly.

"... How do you know? Who said I wasn't good at getting couples together?" He smiled humorously.

"You don't know the other person... I'm positive he would say no..." Emil blushed slightly, "I-I mean 'she'..." he stuttered.

"Well, if she says no, then she's missing out on the perfect person. I mean, you are kind, strong, smart, polite... Handsome..." He said the last part quietly, ignoring the other's words. "She really would be missing out." Emil blushed darker, he took a small glimpse of Lukas.

"Y-You actually mean that?" he asked softly.

"Of course." Lukas nodded, looking down. Emil faced the other, getting a bit closer.

"I-If I tell you who she is, y-you will help?" he asked quietly. Lukas nodded again.

"Absolutely." He offered a small smile. Emil approached Lukas, blushing darker than ever.

"You are positive that this person will most likely say yes?" Emil asked softly.

"They don't have a reason to say no." Lukas smiled gently, now noticing the blush. Emil stood a few inches away from the other,

"Th-The persons n-name i-is..." he gulped. Sweat rolling down his forehead.

"L-Lukas..." Emil looked down, unsure what the Norwegians reaction would be. Lukas blinked a few times, his cheeks slowly turning scarlet.

"M-me...?" His heart beat became faster. Emil nodded, he was now regreting saying anything in the first place. He remained silent, staring at the ground. Lukas gently tilted Emil's chin up.

"Well, I couldn't be more lucky," he said cheerfully. Emil looked up at the other, a small, hopeful smile started to appear on his lips.

"R-Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Absolutely" Lukas began to smile back. Only Emil could make him smile like this. Emil's heart sped up, without thinking, he pressed a gentle kiss on Lukas's lips. He pulled back quickly before realizing what he did.

"S-Sorry..." he stuttered nervously. Lukas was startled, but he didn't move.

"Don't apologize. It was nice." He smiled again. Emil blushed like crazy, he hugged Lukas, his feelings controlling his movements. Lukas slowly hugged back, timidly pressing a quick kiss to Emil's cheek. Emil hugged him tighter.

"I knew you never died all those years ago..." he whispered softly. Lukas smiled softly.

"Thank you for never giving up on me..." he replied softly, hugging him back with affection.

"I would never give up on you... You should know that by now," Emil said, smiling gently.

"I know..." Lukas closed his eyes, resting his chin on Emil's shoulder. Emil chuckled softly, hesitantly placing a soft kiss on the Norwegian's forehead. Lukas chuckled slightly. Emil tilted his head.

"What, Lukas?" he asked, confused by the random chuckle. Lukas looked at him.

"I never thought a knight in shining armor would come rescue me... But I was wrong," Lukas said, blushing slightly from the choice of words. Emil smiled, softly kissing the other on the lips. Lukas kissed back passionately, enjoying the loving kiss.

* * *

I might add another chapter if I get enough reviews... And also I have gotten some requests for my other stories, I will start working on adding chapters to them (like to my USUK one 'A Very Happy Meal').  
Thank you for reading my stories, fellow Hetalians~


End file.
